Soul Eater A New beginning
by Sir.Dolehite
Summary: this story is about after the Kishin been defeated and the world is fixing it self as it follows a young meister by the name of Black R. Ace and his weapons Kit and Kat as they go threw school and train to be the best they can be. You see Old and new faces in this story so come check it out and have fun warning: even tho it rated T it is T to M in part for for Language, M rate scen
1. Chapter 1

...Bring~, Bring~, BRING~, **BRING~**

"Yo, wake up kidd this is Lord Death tell you to get up!" Said the voice from a Lord Dead alarm clock in Ace's room. Sluggishly he rolled over and slams his hand on the alarm clock to turn it off so that he can roll back over and pull his pillow over his head as he thought to his-self _It's to early to get up._ In a whiny voice. Just as he was about to close his eyes again he heard a sweet, and yet annoying at the same time, voice says. "Black, big brother Black get up. Mom said it's time to get up!"

It was Ace's little sister trying to get him up.

"Stop it! Come on Panda I said stop! I'm getting up all ready!" Said Ace as he sat up and threw his pillow at his sister knock her off his bed.

"Black! You don't have to be so mean! I was just trying to help!" Said Panda sitting on the floor pouting while sticking her tongue out at him.

"And don't call me Black, you know I don't like my first name! Call me Ace, Sis now go and tell mom I'll be down soon." Exclaimed Ace as he started laying out his clothes on the bed.

"Ok Black!" Panda yelled back as she ran out of his room so that he could take a shower.

Once he was done, he than went back into his room and put on his favorite black faded jeans and then pulled a black button-up long-sleeved shirt before he slipped on a pair of his black cowboy boots followed by his signature dusty black trench coat over. Ace then opened a box with Lord Death's face(a circular skull that has three dark circles where the eyes would be and three spikes at the bottom of the upper jaw) on it and pulled out two metal (Lord Death)Skull rings that could cover which ever finger they would be placed on and then put one on each index finger before heading down the stairs he put on his black cowboy hat over his long shaggy mop of red hair. Ace made his way down to the kitchen was his little sister sit at the table and his mom was making breakfast.

"Well, good morning there Sleepyhead, so nice of you to join us." was Ace's mom's comment as she put another plate on the table.

"Yeah, why'd you sleep in so late Black?" Asked Panda. Ace glared at her and as he sat down he flicked her on the head with his ringed finger.

"Ouch! what that for?!" exclaimed Panda while rubbing her head where she was hit.

"You know why, Panda." He said as he took a bite of some of his toast.

"Stop messing with your sister." Said his mother as she stared at him.

"Hurry up or you will be late for your first day at death school." Said his mother as she headed to the door.

"So... What kind of weapon are you gonna get?" Asked Panda.

"I don't know yet, but I will tell you when I get it." Said Ace as he patted Panda on the head as he went out the door him and into the car so his could drive him to Death City where his new school was located.

"Ace, hey! Wake up sleepyhead, we are here!" His mom nearly yelled as she started pushing on his shoulder he pushed up his hat to see the great Death City.

"See, they still trying to fix the city from when Lord Death and the Kishin fought!" said his mom with an odd voice even as she stepped out of the car.

"Yep! Man I can't even think how big of a fight that was!" said Ace with excitement running through his voice as he was getting out the car with his bag in one hand.

"Hey Ace! Here, Catch!" said his mom throwing him the keys to the car. "What?! You mean its mine now? The Mustang is mine? " said Ace in surprise even as he caught the keys to the car as he walked around the car to hug his mom he look at his new car. It was a Cherry Red Mustang and it was all his now as he went to hug his mom he asked the one question on his mind. "How are you going to get home now, though?"

"I have my ways just take care of your new car" said his mom hugging him tight. Then he got in to the car and drove off in to death city as he drove a long just enjoying his new ride he saw a girl up ahead on the side of the road with he thumb stick out like she trying to get a ride so he pull the car over and step out and said what your name and where u headed she walk over to the car and said "my name is Luna J. Cross and i headed to the school in death city it be great if u could get me a ride" Ace lift his hat to see all for her she had black hair with red bang that hang in he face and wears a black T-shirt with death face on it some plain black skinny jeans with boot that when up to her knees she even had cool ring like him on each hand " hello u there" said Luna looking at Ace funny " what o ya sure i give u a ride so they both got in Ace's car and as they drove away Ace turn to Luna and said " name is Black R. Ace but just call me Ace" then he lit a cigarette as the came close to the city u could see where it a been pull up from the ground when lord death made the city walk in the fight of Baba Yaga's Castle. As Ace and Luna pull in to the city and Ace keep driving for a little till Luna said "stop here i can walk the rest of the way thank for the ride Ace" she close the door through bag over shoulder and walk off so Ace drove a far look at the piece of paper that had the way to get to the house he and some will be sharing it will be big so him and his weapon and someone esl can stay there " let dam i cant read them it like my little sister drew them o wait i take left and yes i here " said Ace as he pull in the drive way as he pull up he saw a solid black motorcycle that look the one he seen soul drive in the pic he had of him but his was orange " i wonder if my roommate is all ready here ?.. o man i be late if i don't hurry" said Ace to himself as he fix his hat and ran for the school. He got the a few minuet " luckily the school is close to were i live now " said Ace as he mad his way up the stair of the school as he walk he lit another cigarette then he heard a loud voice coming from the top of the stairs and Ace reach the top of the stairs to see who was yelling he saw a crowd of people and he her a girl voice say " Black Star do we have to do this they haven't got their weapon partners " as Ace move closer to the crowd of people he heard a guy voice say " Tsubaki quiet i just want to see if any of this new kids have any great strength like me and it be a fair fight i wont use u and beside who ever fight me can say they fought the great Black star" Tsubaki just turn and put her hand on her head and said " o Black star" he just turn and smile and said " ok u new kids who want to fight me" the crowd of people just stared and Black star saying nothing then he said " what about u in the back will u fight me " as he pointed at Ace and Ace lifted his hat and look at him and said "hmm sure i guess i have time before class" as he look at his watch then walk to the front of the crowd and took of his hat and trench coat and his shirt and handed them to Tsubaki and said " will u please hold them for me and it is a great honor to meet u i heard a lot about u and Black star" " thank u um what u name " said Tsubaki as she took the cloths from Ace " Black R. Ace is my name but just call me Ace" said Ace as he smile at her then he turn to Black Star and bow then to his fighting stance " ready when u are Black Star " said Ace then Black Star ran to him and swung and Ace he block and parry but Star block his hit then Ace jump in the air and did a flying kick it at Star who dodge the kick and with great speed move around Ace punch him right in the gut dropping Ace to his knees " u got some good move kid i am just better" said Black star standing over Ace " well i don't think i win u are the great Black Star but don't count me out that quick i still give u a run for your money " said Ace as he held his gut with is hand " well i don't think u can fight much more not after that blow i gave u" said Star as he turn to walk away " i said don't count me out Soul Menace dragon fist"said Ace as he leap from his knees " what " said Black Star as turn back around to see Ace get back up then with all his strength he hit Star in the face sending flying back hitting the wall as the dusk clear Black star walk out of the hole in the wall and smile as he wipe the bit of blood from his lip " well i tho me and Stein was the only one that could do that move but u need more than just that to beat me " said Star charging at Ace when the school bell when off " well i guess we have to Finnish it another time it was a good fight come on Tsubaki" said Black star walk in to the school " coming Black Star well nice meeting u Ace and here your stuff and sorry about him he can be a hand full well bye .. hey Black Star wait up"said Tsubaki as she ran off to catch up with him. So Ace took his stuff from Tsubaki and when in to the school then to the bathroom to clean up before going to class as he clean his face in the bathroom he tho to him self " man it a good thing that bell ring when it did cause i don't think i would have last longer fighting him well that just mean i need to train harder" then he put his trench coat on fix his hat and headed for class as walk down the hall way he saw many students and the wall of missions and all the kids crowded around it picking out mission to take. Ace keep walking looking for his class not watching were he going till Bang he ran in to someone " o i am sorry i was looking for the class for new student and i wasn't watch were i was going " said Ace as he look to see who he hit and he was shock to see Maka Albarn on the ground rubbing her head " it ok it happen i did when i was new here to" said Maka as she grab Ace hand and stand up " it is a great honor to meet u Maka of the first to turn their weapon in to a death scythe " said Ace as bow to Maka " thank u and what your name" said Maka blushing a little as she smile " my name is Black R. Ace but just call me Ace and were soul " said Ace " he is already in class laugh i need to be there my self and the room you're looking for is at the end of this hall on your left " said Maka runny off to class so Ace keep going down the hall to the end like Maka told him and he each a door it had the number 195 on it as he open the door and went in to the room there was many kid or all kind weapons and meister talk and getting to know each other so Ace walk around talking to people look for the one or two weapon for him when he came up to a pair of kids he had seen them from across the room earlier and tho to talk to them they look to be brother and sister the guy was lean up on the wall reading a book he had Silver hair with Black vertical highlights running from top of forehead to back of neck mid length from what Ace could tell his hair cover part of his face he wear a black trench coat like Ace but his had no sleeves and he wore a solid black turtleneck and black pants and he had Lord Death skull headphones around his neck and fingerless black gloves with a gold dragon on the back of the hand breathing red flames and Black combat boots . As for girl she appeared to be just standing there talking to him and she had the same color hair silver with black highlights but she wore a white turtleneck just a pair of blue jean and a trench coat like the guys and glove to just had different color dragons on them making them look to be twin if it was not for one being a girl and one a guy. So Ace walk up to them and said " hi my name is Black R. Ace but just call me Ace what u name and i see your weapons what kind are you " as he held his hand at the guy who just look up from his book flip the page and keep on reading " well hello i said hi cant u take some time to shake my hand and say hi " said Ace glaring at the guy who then close the book and shake his hand then lend over to his sister and whisper something to her and when back to reading " why u smart ass " said Ace raising his had to hit the book out the guys hand when his sister said " hi my name is Rose Blaze and his name is Luke Blaze we are the Blaze twins sorry he don't talk much i do a lot of his talking for him " Ace put his hand down and said " o well that still don't mean he can be a mute smart ass to people just cause he like his sister to talk for him" just them Luke close his book a swing it at Ace head but he duck out the way and when in to a fighting stance " u want to go man just cause you're a weapon i cant beat u " said Ace wait for him to fight Luke move closer and his right hand change in to a blade and Ace tight his hang making his hand glow from his soul wavelength growing in power " wait guy we don't got to do this let just forgive each other" said Rose as she was standing in between them with her hand up " it on sister i going to show this cowboy some manners" said Luke moving her out-of-the-way " bring it on bookworm " said Ace moving at him and they was about to fight when Luna came up to Ace and grab his arm and said " hey Ace u made it i been waiting for u i got some one that u need to meet i think i they fit u for weapons " Ace stop what he was doing and said " but but " pointing at Luke " no come on Ace" Ace just frown and said " ok find we finish this latter" as he walk away with Luna. As they walk away Ace ask " Luna why u pull me away from the fight" angrily looking at her " i did it cause everyone was staring and i just didn't want to see that cute face of your to get hurt " said Luna smiling at him " really " said Ace looking at her " no not really but i really did want u to meet the two weapons" said lune sticking her tongue out " ok were the weapon u want me to meet" said Ace following Luna around the room " they are over here in the corner" said Lune pointing at two girl sitting in chairs " O ya they are cute who are they" said Ace fix this shirt and his hat " they are Kit And Kat they are the revolver sisters and like you guess the are guns two colt 45 revolvers big than the normal ones but still colt so what u think Ace want to see if they are the one " said look at Ace who was on his knees weeping in joy " o yes please let them be the ones thank u Luna" said Ace head over to meet them. He walk up two the both tip his hat and said "hi my name is Black R. Ace but just call me Ace it a is a great honor to meet u i hear u are to gun weapons i love if u chose me as your partner and if u go i promise to turn u to in two the greatest pair or death weapon there are" as he stand there the both look at him them one ran up to him and said "oo are u a cow-boy Ace why do u like just being called ace why u want to use what your fave color mine white as you can see my name is Kit i and the younger of the two of use" as he walk around him quickly look at his cloths and taking his hat and putting on as Ace look at Kit he saw she wore a soil white t-shirt with a peace sign on it that hug her tightly show that she had big boobs and a short white skirt with white knee-high stocking and white slip on shoes and she wore her hair in two long pigtail wrap in white ribbons and to cross shape ear rings one in each smile "I love guns weapon sent me first wanting to be come a meister i wanted to find a partner or partners that was guns and i wanted to make them in to bad ass death weapon maybe even better than death the kid and this weapon the Thompson sisters" said Ace smiling at Kit and she with big stars in her eyes said " that would be fun to meet them and then better than them what u think sis i like him " as the turn to look at her sister who as been up till now been give Ace the evil eyes walk up to him and look him over and then poke him the chest and said " u really think u can collect 99 kishin soul for both of use and two which soul" as she stare deep in to Ace eyes and Ace look back and said " piece of cake" and as he look at Kat he saw how different she dress from her sister she wore a black beanie with her bang hang out the front of it and the rest sticking out the back it had a skull on it and her name in red letters she had on a black t-shirt with long sleeves that hug her tightly like her sister showing over her big boobs cause her was a lower cut shirt and for pant she wore black and red Tripp pants and black boot and she wore to skull earring and had to snake bite in her lip. "Well what u think sis i like him" said Kit jumping around like a kid " well u and all the other will have to see later on tonight at the ball slash paring partners" said Sid from the middle of the room "so class is out so go home and be back a 6 wear something nice" said Sid as he walk out the room " well i guess i see u girls later hopeful we be a match" said Ace to Kit and Kat as he tip his hat and walk out " hey Ace wait up " said Luna run up to him and saying " so i see it look like it went well so u want to go to the café and the go shop for cloths for tonight" Ace grab his tummy and said " ya i guess i am hungry and i don't think i have a suit so i tag along" as he keep rubbing his tummy " hey Kat and Kit u two want to come i sure Ace would in joy your company and u can get to now each other better right Ace" said Luna nudging Ace in his side " ouch um ya i would we can take my car to the café so what u say " said Ace as he rubbing he side were Luna hit him " sure" said Kat and Kit as they walk over to them and the all walk out the room head out side to Ace car. As they made it to his car Kat and Kit said " o wow nice car Ace" as they look and admire it " yea she a beauty and she all mine well that and who ever my partner or partners are" said Ace as he got in to the car and then as the other got in he started the car up and drove away. They arrived at the Death café and park got out and sit down at one of the tables out side the café and one or the girls that work there came out and ask "what can i get y'all to drink " Ace look at her and said "i will have a Irish coffee light cream and i go ahead and order some of your cherry pie and that be all" as he hand her the menu then the girl turn and said " and what will you girls have" Luna said " i have a coke " and Kit said " i have some lemon pie" and Kat said "i have some blackberry pie " " ok i have it all out here to u in a few " said the girl as she head back in to the store " i think i no that girl she look like one of the new student why she working here" said Ace to the girls " well a lot of the student that come here don't have much money so the have to live in dorm room and find job to pay for it and school and to have for spending" said Luna as she rock back and forth in her chair " o really " said Ace " yes i got a job i got a newspaper route for my job so i can pay fora the house i renting" said Luna " ya sound fun lucky for me my dad had a lot off money that when to me when he die so i was able to get a place that i share with another meister and their room for both his and my partners to stay their if they don't have a place of their own " said Ace " what about you two Kit and Kat " said Luna as she was looking for their waitress " well we don't have any money" said Kit " ya we use it for the bus to get here and we didn't have money to make plan for a place to stay" said Kat " well we work something out " said Ace smile at them " here your food and drinks " said the girl waitress " thank u miss and this is for u and keep the change" said Ace handing her money " thank u sir " said the girl as she bow then went back in the store. As they sat and talk and drank their and laughing about stuff they hear a voice from behind them say " may we sit down and join u" as they look up and in shock saw Death the kid and Liz and Patty Thompson " um sure sit and it an honor meeting u i am a big fan" said Ace jumping to his feet and bow to him " no sit and thank u it nice to meet a fan i don't mean to intrude but i like this table cause it has 8 chair around it " said Kid as he took his seat it an honor to meet u Liz and Patty " said Kat and Kit standing to them two and bowing " hi how are u it nice to meet u to " said Patty and Liz as the shake their hand and sitting down "so i take u are new to the school and u a weapon or a meister or weapon" said Kid as he sip on his drink " i am a meister my name is Black R. Ace but just call me Ace and the two girls two my left are Kit and Kat Revolver they are gun weapons two colt 45 revolvers " said Ace as he toke a drink or his coffee " what they are gun" said Liz " yep we are what u didn't think u was the only gun weapon out there " said Kat smiling at them " so u wouldn't happen to be the Texas demons would u " said Kid " yep that us but how did u know about use" said Kit as eat a bite of her pie " well when i went look for my weapons i heard of u two and Liz and patty i just happen to go to were they live first or i would have found u " said Kid " wow that cool " said Patty " yes it is Ace take care of this girl if they are your weapons use them well they have great power" said Kid " awe thank Kid " said Kit and Kat " yes i will and i will make them in to the greats death weapons ever " said Ace " well this was nice Ace we need to hang again but i must go and see my dad for the ball tonight i see u there i take it " said Kid as him and Liz and Patty got up and walk off as they did the wave bye "bye" said Ace and Kit and Kat waving back " o my look at the time" said Ace "we need to go and get my suit and y'all dress so we can get ready" said ace getting up and head for the car " but Ace how me and Kit going to get dress we don't have money for them " said Kat and Ace open his car door and said" u leave that to me " smiling as he got in the car so they got in his car and head off to the mall. Later that day after coming back from the mall and dropping Luna at her house Ace and the girls when back to his house and he park the car and got out " thank again for letting use stay with u Ace " said Kat as she got her bag out of the back seat of his car " it no problem u are my friends and my weapons to " said Ace winking at Kat and Kit then Kat blush as she walk by him " hey Ace is this your motorcycle i cool looking " said Kit look at it " nope i don't know who it is it was here when i came here this morning but i take it belong to the guy that will be sharing the house with use" said Ace ad he open the door to see the living room and Luke Blaze sitting on the couch reading a book " wait what you bookworm that your motorcycle you and your sister in my roommates ?" said Ace as he stood there shock to see him " who is that " said Kat coming in behind Ace caring her bag and before Ace could answer her Luke got up and walk to them and said "I am the demon weapon Luke Blaze it nice to meet u " then shook Kat And kit hand who had come in the house after Kat " o u talk to them " said Ace stand next to him which Luke turn with his book and hit Ace in the head with it " hey u cant just do that " said Kit "yea said Kat to as she when for Ace " it ok we have unfinished business u want to finish it on the roof " said Ace as he got back up " yes if we going to live together might as well get out the way you girls can go up stair your and Ace rooms are up there this wont take long" said Luke head up stairs "but Ace said Kat grabbing his arm " i be fine" said Ace smiling at Kat then turn and follow Luke up stair. "They be fine they just need to get out there head "said Rose to Kit and Kat as she walk in to the living room " o hello how are u i am Kit and this is Kat who are u " said Kit run to meet Rose " i take your Luke sister " said Kat "yep i am Rose and don't worries i bet they be fine and friend after it come on i show u your rooms " said Rose walk up stair. As they walk up the stair they could hear and see the roof shake from Luke and Ace fighting up there as the day when on and the girls finish unpacking and was now in the living room talk to Rose and drinking tea when Ace and Luke came down the stairs holding each other up laughing and smiling " o my gosh Ace are u ok " said Kat and Kit as they ran to grab him and help him to the couch " cough i fine i think we try no to hit in the face cause i no we was going to the ball cough but i think i look fine laugh " said Ace fill of his face for blood " he did better that i tho he do against a weapon "said Luke as his sister let him but his arm and leg back in place " well if i didn't have my great speed and knowing of all Chinese and other fighting style and my soul Menace i would have last as long as i did with out weapons and laugh good think i toke off my trench coat cause i think i need a new shirt" said Ace as he rip off what was left of his shredded shirt showing the cut from Luke's blade " o my gosh that look bad" Kat as she went to grab a towel to wipe the blood off his chest " hey guy we need to get ready for the ball or we will be late " said Kit looking at the clock " yes u are right "said Ace as he slow stood up and stagger up the stair to get ready and after a shower then he put on his suit and boot back on and his hat and went back down stair to wait for the girls like Luke who had got done before him who was standing in the living room with a bike helmet under his arm " were u and your sister from " ask Ace as he fix his collar in the mirror but Luke just stood there saying nothing " what he i tho we was over the no talking to me thing " said Ace as he grab Luke shoulder " we are i just like messing with u ace " said Luke smiling at him and laughing " we are from japan " said Luke " ya that what i figured.. man were are those girls" said Ace look at the stair " i am ready brother " said Rose come out from her room dress in a green and white dress that reach the floor " well we see u there " said Luke as they head out the door " ok" said Ace as he when and sit down on the couch waiting for Kit and Kat to get down here so they could leave " here i come" said Kit coming down the stair she was wearing a long white dress low-cut showing her chest off and it has sparkles on it " well don't u look beautiful and were your sister is she ready" said Ace as he stand up and look at her " thank u and she putting on her shoes she be down soon and u looking sharp in the suit u got Ace" said Kit looking at him " i am coming down " said Kat as she walk down the stair dress in a red and black strips dress that can down to her knees her hair was up but her bangs hang in her face

' wow u look..great Kat " said Ace as he walk to her " ya sis u look great i told u he would like it " said Kit smiling " Kit shh laugh thank u Ace " said Kat blushing so they head out the door and got in to Ace car and drove off to the school. They arrived at the school as they got out they saw other people arriving to Ace Finnish hist cigarette and put it out " let's go" said Ace putting hands out to the girls so they took his hand and walk to the school as the entered the room it came a live people was dancing talking to each other and the band was playing up a storm and most everyone was their teacher all the new students and the upper class student was there to " wow look at it everyone here hey there Luna standing next to those to guys come on let go " said Kit pulling on Ace and Kat as she head that way " i join you in a minuet i going to get something to drink u two want something " said Ace " nope i fine come on sis " said Kit dragging her away " i have something Ace ok i am coming Kit i am coming "said Kat as she was being drug away. As Ace walk to the table with the giant punch bowl and all the food and as he poured two cup of punch he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice say " what up Ace u enjoying the ball " it was Black Star and Tsubaki who had seen Ace come in the room" o hey guys what you two doing here" said Ace as he finish pouring him and Kat some punch " we was told my Lord death that all E.A.T student and all the members of the spartoi group to be here" said Black Star as he put more and more food on his plate " wow that awesome maybe i get to meet them but i probably wont cause i am a N.O.T student well it was nice seeing u again we have to finish that fight" said Ace as he went to leave " would u like to meet them" said Tsubaki " ya they will like u " said Black Star as he wrap his arm around Ace's shoulder " ok laugh i guess " said Ace as they walk over to were the rest of them were as Ace walk over there he saw Maka ,Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Jackie,Kirikou, Fire, Thunder, Harvar " hey Ace " said Maka, Kid, Liz and Patty " o so u meet some of them already " said Black star patting Ace back " well here meet the rest " said Tsubaki " hi I am Soul" said Soul shaking Ace hand " and this its Jackie, Kirikou, Fire and Thunder and Harvar" said Maka pointing to the others and they said "Hi" to Ace and he greeted them to " so u are one of the new N.o.t student" said Soul " yep but i hope not to be for long i hopping to join E.a.t class and who knows maybe join u guys in your group " said Ace smiling " sweet" said Black star " o bye the way were Ox and Kim i tho they was part of your group" said Ace looking for them " o they are here they are out there dancing" said Jackie smiling " Ace there u are i found u come on Kat and Luna are waiting for u" said Kit coming from behind ace pulling on his arm " ok Kit i be there and guy i like u to meet Kit revolver she and her sister are going to be my weapons" said Ace as he put his arm around her " o my hi i kit nice to meet .. now come on Ace" said Kit still pulling on his arm " ok i coming well bye guy i hope to see u later" said Ace being drag off " bye" said them all to Ace. Ace and Kit head back to Kat and Luna when they got to them Ace said sorry i got caught up in talking to people i no and Kid and Liz and Patty say hi and here your drink Kat" Ace as he hand it to her " thank u Ace" said Kat smiling as she toke a drink of it " so Ace now that your here i like u to meet my weapons partners Vlad and Warren" said Luna walk Ace to them as he shook their hand he saw how different they was in just how they dress Vlad was in a solid black suit were as Warren was in a solid white suit " how do u two do i am Ace nice to meet u what kind of weapons are u" said Ace " we are twin demon swords" said Vlad " o ya laugh that just what we need" said Ace as he roll his eyes " what that mean "said Warren glaring at Ace " o nothing i just have two roommate that are weapons that are swords and we but head so that why " said Ace sipping at his drink and as they talk everyone turn to listen to Lord Death had to say " yo what up how u doing hope u are in going the ball i have to thank Kid and the teacher for making happen as u no we are bring the new student and there partners to the school and as u no after we kill the kiskin there are still lot of his madness left and the always threat of witches I and my staff have made a choice to when we bring in this years new students we will assign them a teacher or high star student to help them train them against madness and more but for now just dance, eat, and enjoy the ball" said Lord Death as he bowed everyone clap and cheer the band started up again. As the night when on Ace and the other laugh dance and more than Ace when outside to get some air as he walk he loosen his tie reach in his pocket and pull out his pack of smoke's and light one up "whew " said Ace as he blew out the smoke than lean on the edge of the rail looking at the city " it is pretty at night " said Kat who seen Ace was gone and came looking him " yes it does" said Ace turn around to see her " what u doing out here laugh why u leave the party " said Kat who now lean on the rail next to Ace "i was having fun but i had to come out here to clear my mind and think and have a smoke" said Ace as he blew more smoke out making smoke rings with it " ya what on your mind is something wrong can i help " said Kat moving closer to Ace " i just wondering about who i be put with and i want to do good and make sure i turn u two in to death weapons" said Ace walking from the rail " o Ace u will do fine and who every u get will train u well and i no u wont break your promise to me and my sister" said Kat grabbing his hang and hugging him tightly and resting her head against his chest he hug her back and lifted her head and said " thank u Kat " they move closer together as if they was going to kiss when " hey guys what up what y'all doing " said Rose and Luke walk out to them Ace and Kat move a way from each other quickly and was both blushing every hard " hey Ace man what u doing out here and why is your face red " said Luke with a puzzle look on his face " just getting a way to relax for a minute and have a smoke" said Ace as he blew out smoke and put out his finish cigarette " well we cam looking for u and Kit said that u was gone and Kat when to find u but she hadn't come back so we when looking for u to" said Rose smiling at Kat who was still blushing " well now u found up shall we go back in" said Ace as he fix his tie back " sure but first we want u to meet are meister her name is Luna L. Childson she close friends with Make and soul " said Luke as Luna L. cam up to shake Ace hand he saw she was dress in white button up long-sleeved shirt, loose cargo pants, sleeveless blue V-necked vest, black with white pin-striped tie, black combat boots with white buckling; holes in buckles the size of nickles, silver Death skull pinned on the right side of chest just below collarbone, simple silver stud earrings, black sleeved leather trench coat with silver studs near seam lines, white gloves with right hand glove having golden dragon on the back and left hand glove having green dragon on the back. " I tho we was all had to dress formal for this ball" said Kat looking at Luna L. outfit " she just got to death city so she didn't have time to change " said Luke " well let get back they will be calling name soon and tell who we will be train under" said Ace putting arm around Kat and Luke. So they All walk back in to the room and join the rest of the group of student wait to be called up. As the night when on and they when through the list and then the call Luke his sister and there meister up to the stage " Luna L. and weapons Luke and Rose Blaze u will be training with Maka Albarn not u are one star meister and to join u in change your weapons " said Sid and As quick as a flash she change then in to weapon as she grab their hands " welcome to the school " said Sid and everyone clap just like they did with Luna and her weapon Vlad and Warren see had been pair with Kirikou and fire and thunder . Then Ace heard Sid say "next to the stage is Black R. Ace and his weapons Kit And Kat revolver" As they walk up to the stage and bow to Sid then he turn and said " you will be pair with Doctor Franken Stein" Ace was filled with relief for got the best trainer out of them all "u are now a one star meister now change your weapon and u will join us" said Sid then Ace look at Kat and Kit and said "you ready change" they both nod to him then jump in the air and change in to gun from and Ace jump and catch them in the air and land back down and then bow as he did everyone clap for him as he walk off stage and back to Luke, Rose, and the Luna and the other one " you change back now girls " said Ace throw them up in the air then they change back and land on the ground " that was cool Ace" said Kit " yep it was but it getting late and the ball is all most over let go home we got a lot of work to do if we are going to get all the souls we need" said Ace As he headed for the door. They left the ball and head home they arrived home late at night they girl hug Ace and when to bed Ace when to his room and lad down As he fell a sleep he tho i will be the greatest...to be contusion


	2. Chapter 2 Training

"Kat hey Kit wake up you two wake up we are all most there" said Ace as he push on Kat shoulder "what o ok Ace"said Kat yawning " so we are in London now " said Kit sitting up and looking around "ya we are here now this is London of great food and the best coffee" said Ace pointing to the coffee shop they passed " so that mean we can have fun and go site seeing " said Kit clapping her hand and smiling " ya we can but first we need to do are job and get what we came here for " said Ace " ok "said Kit pouting a little " so who this guy we are after again Ace u said you knew of him" said Kat " ya he is well know around here and he ask book written about him he it Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide" said Ace " yea i heard of him but i tho only when he turn in to hide that he evil " said Kit " ya but the report is that when he change he been eating human soul so he change in to a kishin soul and is stuck in Mr. hide from so his soul is mine" said Ace so we can go see the sight now cause he only attack night" said Ace as he park the car "yea thank u Ace" said Kit lean up and hugging his neck from the back seat so they went around London seeing everything there was to see and they eat and try coffee at many shop but as the sun when down and later that night around quiet of the night was broken by the sound or a women scream as she ran down the street a large shadow following her she run faster and faster she don't see where she going and turn down in to an ally to a dead-end as she turn she came face to face it he stood 7 feet tall dark skin a wide smile showing his many sharp teeth blood drip from them he had a top hat on his head a cane in one hand and no shirt on but he wore rip black pants. As he move closer to the women he reach his big hair hand to grab her when they both heard a loud bang like a gun shot than Mr. Hide scream "Ouch! fuck that hurt who did that " as he held his hand to stop it from bleeding he look up from where the shot came from to see Ace standing on the roof of the building next to him " Mr. Hide your soul be come a kishin soul so it time to die for your soul is mine" said Ace as he jump from the roof land on his feet " well look like i going to have to snack tonight " growled Hide as he smile and lick his lips and charge at Ace who jump over him and round house kick him to the head sending him flying in to a wall then landing on his feet and fire six shot into his back " did u get him Ace " said Kat " yea did u get the ugly man" said Kit " u will pay for that u punk" said Hide crawling out the wall the charging at Ace swinging his cane. Ace dodge his cane then move to the sighed " soul Menace heavy lead foot kick" said Ace at he swung his foot in to Hid ribs sending him flying again but at the last minute he grab Ace leg pulling him down with him as they hit the ground Hide pick Ace up by his leg and through him in to the wall next them " Ace are u ok" said Kat and Kit " ya i find he strong but we are stronger " said Ace wiping off the dust from the wall. Hide ran to the wall to grab Ace but was met with the barrel or Ace guns " got u Hide" said Ace fire both his guns in to his face " raaaaaa " scream Hide stepping back "soul Menace twin fist fury "said Ace as he through his guns up the hit Hide with both of his fist in his chest sending him flying down the ally way then catching his guns " nice hit Ace "said Kit " ya thank but i am tired of him let end this u ready Kit" yep " said Kit " let go soul Resonance " said Kit and Ace. Kit then turn in to a big heavy machine gun and Kat change in to the sight's on the gun. Hide had stood back up now and was mad as he ran full speed at them. " Kat" said Ace " the target is lock on" said Kat " good Kit" said Ace " ammo is loaded and gun is ready to fire Ace "said Kit. " Mr. Hide your time is up your soul is mine so face Black Rain" said Ace as he pull the trigger 100 of bullet fire from Kit gun each on a black bullet that as they hit Hide explode tearing his body apart leaving his kishin soul " well another job well done i think this time this one is your Kit" said Ace as he hand the soul to Kit "sweet it going to taste good"said Kit as she gulp down the soul " yummy in my tummy" said Kit as the rub he tummy " wow Ace that make the 40th soul we got the last two months we are on a roll" said Kat smiling " yep we are doing good well i told u i keep my promise so i guess we need to report to Lord death "said Ace as he pull out a mirror and wrote 24-24-564 then in the mirror death appear " hey there what up how u doing " said Lord death " gun meister Ace reporting in we have Finnish are mission and got the kishin soul from Mr. Hide " said Ace " o ya every nice Ace good job and how are thing going with your teacher Stein "said Lord death " he creepy and he freak me out " said Kit from behind Ace "it going good he a great teacher i got a lot stronger because of him but i don't think i will spend the night over at his place again cause the next day i had a scar on my back" said Ace with a weird look on his face " i didn't do anything that would hurt u later "said A voice from behind Lord Death it was Stein " o hi the Dr. Stein how are u " said Ace " i am good but when u done with your missions i need to do come to my office for more train with me and Black Star" said Stein " yes sir and Lord death what he mean when i done with my missions i tho i was done" said Ace scratching his head " well Ace you know the meister Luna "said Lord death "yes i do she my friend what about her " said Ace " well she is out doing her first mission sent she going the E.a.t class like u did a few month ago and the mission she on is a big one and i like u to go watch he and if she need it help her but if no just watch her" said Lord death " ok Lord death me and the girls are on it" said putting the mirror back in this pocket " so where is Luna" said Kat " ya where we headed now "said Kit smiling " well girls we are headed to Germany"said Ace getting in to his car. Some were in Berlin the sound of breaking glass wake the quiet of the night As lune went crashing through a church window and ducking behind one of the benches " u think we lost him guys "said Luna breathing hard from running " no he sitting right next to use playing card laugh yes we lost him Luna" said Vlad " this is no time to be a smart ass Vlad "said Luna peak over the bench to see if they was alone " i wish u to stop picking at each other just be nice like me" said Warren. Then they hear the sound of an organ playing in the church as Luna peak over the bench she saw a every large Man in black coat and pant with a long black beard an Axe in one hand running his other hand across the organ as he said where are u pretty little girl come on out i no going to hurt you" Luna duck back down behind the bench " so what the plan Luna" said Warren " i don't know i am thinking" said Luna looking around the room " any time now i like not to be eaten" said Vlad "shut up "said Luna. "I found u" said the man as he swung the axe breaking the bench in half sending wood flying every were lucky Luna move out the way now stand face to face with the man " Karl Denke your soul as be come a kishin soul so it time for u to die " said Luna as she swing her swords around her " i will skin the yummy flesh from your bones" said Karl as he charge at Luna swing the Axe like a mad man and Luna who is every skilled with her sword partners as she block and parry Karl attack it look as if she was dancing then she swung and got him cutting his left hand off Karl scream in pain " i little bitch u will pay for that i will eat u alive " said Karl as he charge again swing his axe went to step back but was stop by the church door "crap they are lock" said Luna try to shove them open " got u now u little bitch" said Karl stand over her. Meanwhile on top of one of the roof of the building close to the church "can u see the Kat I lost sight of them" said Ace looking through his pair of binocular " no i lost them after the went in to the church Ace"said Kat try to see anything move in the church " should we go and help them Ace " said kit who was looking for them to ' no we was told to just watch by Lord death not help unless the get in trouble and need us " said Ace still looking for them " hey i think something happen i heard some thing coming from the church" said Kat as they all look at the church the saw the front door come flying of hinges and Luna was flying with them and the all crash in to a big foundation follow by Karl walking out of the church laughing " o no is she ok we need to help her Ace" said Kat as she was going to change in to gun from " wait Kat not yet we have to let her do it by her self" said Ace put his hand on Kat shoulder to stop her " But she look like she need are help" said Kit " no remember when we went on are first mission when we was in Scotland and face the Monster Butler" said Ace watching the fight " ya but didn't help u with that battle "said Kit " ya but it was at the end went i gave it my all and he and broke my leg and left arm" said ace rubbing his old scar on his arm. " i give u this u little bitch u are strong i never had to work this hard " said Karl walking up to Luna who was beat and worn out and on her knees Karl swung his hand and knock her back a feet she landing on her back. As Ace and the girls watching this from the roof Ace said "it look like we will have to help Kat get ready" "got Ace" said Kat " let go soul Resonance" said Ace and Kat as this happen she change in to a big high power sniper rifle And kit change in to the ammo clip "i have the target in my sight and are locked on" said Kat " ammo is load and ready for firing "said Kit " good girls now i going to add my soul Force in to the bullet to make sure we kill him in one shot" said Ace as he touch his hand to the gun making it glow. Back on the street Luna was laying on the ground beaten and bloody both Vlad and Warren was standing in front of her to stop Karl from killing her but he knock them a side and was know standing over her about to kill her when there was a big bang and as Vlad and Warren look up see the bullet fire from Ace gun and go screaming through the air hitting Karl right in the heart and out the back sending blood every were killing him leaving nothing but his soul floating in the air. Ace rush to Luna side Kat ,Kit, Vlad And Warren was all stand around them he pic her up and as he was carrying her she woke for a minuet and said "What happen " you are hurt and i am taking you back home " said Ace " thank" said Luna back to Ace " it cool but look u gone and mess up your pretty face this time " said Ace as he wipe the blood away from her mouth and face. They all made it home Ace took Luna home and then head home with the girls as they got home and when in side it was late so Luke and Rose was a sleep so the girl when up to bed and fell a sleep and Ace did the same. The next day Ace woke up to the smell of food cooking from down stairs he slip in to his cloths and put his hat on and head down stair following the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. As he made his way to the kitchen, he saw Rose standing at the stove. "Hi Rose, how are you doing"? Said Ace. "I'm doing find Ace, would you like some breakfast"? Said Rose. "Yes I would". Said Ace. As ace fixed himself a plate, then he went into the living room and sat down. Were Luke was reading one of his books. As Ace ate his breakfast, he said to Luke. "What are you doing today"? To which Luke replied,"Rose and I are going on a mission in Italy, by the way how is Luna"? Ace replied, "She is doing better, but she will have a couple of days of rest". Luke replied "That is good to hear"." And what are you doing today". Ace replied, "I will be training with Dr. Stein and Black star". Luke replies, "What about Kit and Kat, and what are they doing today"? To which Ace replies " I don't no we don't have school today so I guess what they want to do". " We was going to go Mall with the Thomson sister and Kid"said Kat coming down the stair followed by Kit " o ok well have fun i be at the school if u need me" said Ace standing up hugging them and when out the door and got in to his car and head to the school. He pull up to the school and when up the stairs and when in to the school to Dr. Stein class were he saw him and Black Star standing there talking to each other "hi there Ace" said Dr. Stein " hi dud " said Black Star high five-in Ace " so what are we going to be doing for training today Stein " said Ace sitting down in his seat " well Ace u have come far for a first year student and u are great with your weapons but now we need to work on your close fighting and your soul Menace cause in your fight with Hide u could have done better and not get knock down " said Stein as he crank his screw in his head " so u will be sparring with me to get your speed and strength up" said Black Star giving Ace a thumb up " and I will help you with your soul Menace and thing u can do when u do it"said Dr. Stein. so they walk to the training room " now go change and get ready to fight" said Stein as he pull out a cigarette and lit it" we are ready" said Black Star and Ace standing in front of him dress and ready to fight. " Now Ace i want to u to use all the fighting styles you know that goes for you to Black Star now bow to each other and fight" said Stein blew smoke out " hey Ace i not going to hold back just cause this is training" said Black Star bowing to Ace "I wouldn't have it any other way "said Ace bowing back to Black star " fight "said Stein then with great speed Black star charge Ace send his knee in to his head luckily Ace was able to block it but still it through him back and before he could attack him self he had to turn and block Black Star flying kick from behind. Ace was barely able to keep up with him Black star being the fastest person he as ever face. Black Star then stop and stood in front of Ace who was breathing heavy from trying to keep up with him " u been able to block me so far but let see if u can keep up now speed Star" said Black Star charging Ace but he was moving me so face Ace could just see him for a minuet then he be gone. Ace looking around quickly try to find were he will come from for he lost track of him when Black Star cam from the air swinging his foot at Ace who which block it at the last minuet but then be for he could move Black Star swung his knee in to Ace side send him flying in to the wall " cough shit that hurt" said Ace standing when Black Star came again slamming Ace back in to the wall with his punch make Ace slump over and cough up blood " laugh i guess that hit u gave me when we first meet was a fluke cause u can hit me now" said Black Star stand over Ace " Ace u can do better that his u have a strong soul and i no u can do this but if u can beat him then how u going to get all those soul" said Stein turning his screw " ya come i give you one free hit "said Black Star. Ace stood up and swung at him but he move before he could hit him " you miss now it time to finish you " said Black Star charging Ace who was no standing there and breathing in and out with his eye close when Black Star appeared in front of him and said " this is to easy Black Star big wave" said Black Star as he goes to swing his elbow in to Ace chest. When Ace open his eyes and said " got u" as he move out-of-the-way and round house kick Black Star face in to the wall then his keen in to his chest and then hitting him with his fist again then jump back standing waiting for Black Star to stand up. Black Star stood up and walk back to were ace was he was smiling and he had blood coming from his head and mouth and nose " so u now u want to fight " said Black star as he ran at Ace again and Ace said soul Menace right Hand of God " said Ace as he ran at him to his right hand glowing and spark coming off it as they reach other the both swung at each other and Black Star catch Ace in the chest and Ace catch him in the face send them both flying back a way from each other with a big shock way following it throwing up dust. When it cleared there lay Ace and Black star on the floor Ac was hold his chest and spitting up blood and Black Star was holding his face his hand cover in blood from it " well done Ace great use of your soul Menace what power and Black star u was great as always" said Stein clapping. When they finish bandaging their self Ace ask "hey what was u talk about my soul Menace and what i can do with it"? As he crank his screw he said" well i going to teach you and black Star how to when you use the soul Menace and hit people u can control the wavelength that u left in them to hold them hurt them and more" said Stein as he lit another cigarette " o like when u fought with Medusa and use your soul threading and stitches Medusa to the wall "said Black Star " yes like that but u wont be using thread that my thing each person that soul will use different thing depend on the person " said Stein blowing out smoke " so how we going to do this Dr. Stein" said Ace " well i going to have u train on me and use your soul Menace on me " said Stein standing up out his chair " but Dr. Stein don"t we need are partners to use this style "said Ace tightening his bandage " hey Ace how our training with Dr. Stein and Black Star o my gosh Ace are u ok " said Kat and Kit coming in to the room to see Ace scent they was back from the mall they ran to Ace side looking at his bandages " i am fine u don't have to worry about me " said Ace pat there head " i just don't like to see u hurt said Kat and Kit hugging Ace " well i go and get Tsubaki " said Black Star walk out the room" well scent your partners are here already then we will start with you Ace" said Stein as he crank his screw in his head then he explain what they are going to be doing to Kit and Kat. So now the are standing in the middle of the room " girls change " said Ace "right " said the girls As they jump in the air and change in to guns then handing in Ace hands " ok Ace give me what u think is you best soul Menace move you have" said Stein " right" said Ace run at Stein and said " soul Menace The Right Hand of God " said Ace as he swung his right hand hit Dr. stein right in his Chest with all his strength Stein even as strong as he was without trying to match his wavelength to cancel Ace wavelength the his move him back a few feet and mad him spit a little blood " good job Ace no you and your partners concentrate on the soul wavelength residue that is still inside me and think of something to hold or pin me down from moving" said Stein hold his side the charge at Ace. Who with Kit and Kat was think of something to pin him when Stein was almost to them Ace said " got it soul chains " when he look at Stein he was stand a few inch from him and his hand was stretch out to hit him but he was stuck his wrist on both arms and around his waist and ankles was shackles and chains ran from them to the ground keep Stein from moving " good job Ace now from here u can do any attack dealing with soul Menace but when u go to do an attack like soul Resonance or a gun Attack the chains will go away and the person will be free to move and now the more time u hit them with your soul Menace and the more residue in them the more Chains in your case will u be able to use to tie them down and now u can let me go " said Stein still stuck in the chains " yes" said Ace releasing him from the chains " u did every well but i want u two keep trying and make as easy as blinking to u and now u may go Ace we are done for the day "said Stein as he sat back down in his chair. Ace and the girls left the school and head home they stop by the Cafe to eat and then the when home and Ace went and lay on his bed tired from his fight today and just as he was about to fall a sleep he heard a knock at his door " come in " groaned Ace it was Kat she walk in to his room "O hi Kat what do u need" said Ace sitting up on his bed " well i wanted to check on u and make sure u was ok " said Kat climbing up on Ace bed. Ace watching her could see her boobs from her low-cut shirt "o my Ace i knew u wasn't ok your nose is bleeding " said Kat looking at Ace nose " what o no i am fine don't worries about me" said Ace grabbing his nose and laughing " u worries too much about me laugh I remember the few month with you and your sister you wouldn't have anything to do with me u just glared at me now u all way worries about me" said Ace as he wipe his nose and lay back down on his bed " well ya i know is cause I didn't know you now that i do i like you" said Kat lay her head on Ace chest Ace blush a little and looking away said " what u doing" as he put his hand on her head" i just rest my head i am tired " said Kat as she snuggled her head in to his chest" o ok" said Ace smiling and when he when to close his eyes she said " Ace do u like me"said Kat looking at Ace" yes i do why u ask" said Ace smiling " then kiss me " said Kat lean-to Ace face and they Kiss " wow your lip are so soft" said Ace blushing " thank u " said Kat blushing. Kat left Ace room and went to her own then Ace finally fell a sleep. The next day at school Ace and the girl was sitting in class he was talk to Kid and Black Star and Kit And Kat was talking to Liz And Patty and Maka when rolls in to the class room " settle down class i have a few thing to say " said Stein as the room quiet and look at him " we have new students join are class now meet Luke and Rose Blaze and there meister Luna L. Childson and the other one can't join use now but the will be in class tomorrow and Ace and His partners Lord death want to see you in his room" said Stein. Ace and the girls got up and head out the door but not before high five-in Luke and Rose for joining the class. As they wall down the hall the came to a lager door they open it and when in. They walk down a long path as they walk they meet Luna and her partners Vlad and Warren and as all way Luna was yelling at Vlad for being a smart ass and Warren was trying to keep the peace between them " hey Luna what u doing here " said Ace walking up to them " i was called here to meet with Lord death did you two" said Luna waving at Ace " o ya i tho you was here to see my cute face as u put it and yes i was " said Ace laughing " nice " said Vlad Bang! Luna hit Vlad on the head " ouch what was that for said Vlad rubbing his head " no shall we go see what Lord death wants"said Luna laughing trying to hide her face cause she blush a little. they walk up to a big mirror and standing in it was Lord death and next to the was the Death scythe Sprite " yo hey what up Kid thank you for coming we have a special mission for you two and Spirit will ex-plane " said Lord Death looking over at Spirit " well as u now we have been at war with the witches but after the fight with the Kishin we made a truce of we don't go kill them unless they attack use same for them but know we have learn that one of the witches has gone rogue as been gain in power and plan to attack us" said Spirit " but would this mission be for kid in the Spartoi group we two who have just join the E.a.t class" said Luna thinking about what happen on her last mission "I see your point but all the other members are out on missions but one so it up to you two I know you can do it" said Lord Death " but don't worries you wont be going alone we have two spy that will be helping you get in and walk a long with the witches" said Spirit " you can come in now" said Lord death moving his hand. Ace and Luna turn around to see who it was and they saw to girls standing there " that Kim Ace but she no a witch is she and who that other girl " said Luna talking to Ace " you both know Kim and yes she is a witch and this is Eruka Frog who after we catch her now work for us" said Spirit " hi Kim said Ace and the girls " what up guys" said Kim back " it nice to meet u Eruka i look forward to working with you" said Ace reaching his hand out to shake hers " well look as this we have a gentlemen here and a cute one at that said Eruka shaking Ace hand. They all left the death room " here meet use here when u get done with school " said Kim handing Ace a piece paper with something written on it " ok we will see you there ' said Ace as him and Luna walk back to class. Some were on the earth " keep your hood on and do what I say" said Kim to Luna as they follow Eruka in to the witches meeting ground Vlad and Warren was in weapon from hanging from Luna side " wow this place is big "said Luna to Kim "ya i no but keep quiet" said Eruka turning to Luna " hey ace can you hear me over" said Kim talking Ace through her hidden microphone in her ear. Some were on a hill-side Ace was lay at the edge with Kat and Kit change in two her sniper rifle from " yep I hear you load and clear " said Ace through his microphone " Ace can you see use down here " said Eruke " hold on let me check "said Ace looking threw the scope of the gun and he saw Kim, Luna, and when he looked for Eruke she was bend over and ace saw up her skirt and " ahhhh" said Ace grabbing his Nose " Ace u ok can u see use" said Luna " i fine nothing wrong I can see you all" said Ace smiling "good we about to go in the great hall can u still follow use "said Kim wall threw the door " yea i can Kat change to inf red sight " said Ace now As Ace look threw the scope he could see them threw the wall " so do we know what the witch look like we are looking for"said Ace talking to Kim " ya she the rabbit witch and from what Eruka say that she come here to get other witches to join her" said Kim " i am going to look around and see if I can see her" said Ace to Kim and Luna " ok but you be care full Ace there guards post all around don't move to much up there or they will see you and kill you" said Eruka to Ace. As the girls when in to the threw the door it lead out in to the witch village " wow i tho you just meet here i didn't no y'all witches live here " said Luna looking around admiring it " ya we have chose to live here or some here esl" said Eruke as they turn down a street that lead to A huge market soon they was the were witches every were. Every way they look there was witches " ace you still there" said Kim but she didn't hear nothing back "Ace Ace u there come in" said Kim then she turned with the other and said " I can get a hold of Ace something happen"with a worries look about her when " cough I here Kim" said Ace breathing heavy"Ace are you alright, what happen?" Said Luna and Kim". I found the witch and as i was about to call I was spotted and they came aver me but i got a way but they did hit me in the shoulder but it just a flesh wound i have my sight on you again she in the bar to your left back of the room it her and to other people they seem to be short in height " said Ace setting back up on the hill " all right we are going in now" said Kim. They enter the Bar and quickly moved to the back room as they open the door and walk in the room the door shut behind them and lock and to girls dress like clowns grab them and in front of them stood a witch wearing a long white dress and had rabbit ear on her head and a witch hat sit in between them " Hello Eruka it been a while were has a slimy frog like u been hiding and i see you brought the little coon dog Kim with you but who is the other girl see don't feel like a witch" said Alice the witch "we have come to stop you witch " said Luna take her hood off trying to get free from the girl that had a hold of her "o so y'all from the Death school well if this is all they can send to kill me then this will be easy" said Alice the witch " but this isn't all that we have Ace now"said Kim " what " said Alice looking around. Back on the hill " it look like they are caught do we shoot now" said Kit talking to Ace " I see that, but we got to wait for them to say something before I shoot."Said Ace. Getting ready to fire. " So what are we doing, and how are we going to help them from here?" Said Kat " Well if what, Dr. Stein said It's true then, since you've fired bullets made of my soul wavelength, and if I use soul Menace to strengthen the bullets and your fire will be stronger. When you fire and hit the witches I will be able to use soul chains, to pin them down." Said Ace. " Ace shoot now!" Said Kim." Voice coming from Ace"s microphone. Ace looked through the scope, at the three witches and shot the gun three times. Back in the room, " who is Ace? " And how is he going to help you " said Alice the witch then the clown witches that was hold the girls scream " ahhhhh " as the fell over in pain their body twitching " what the hell ahhhh " scream Alice the witch as she fell to her knees then coughing blood out her mouth " nice shooting Ace" said Kim " i am not done yet Soul Chains set and lock" said Ace threw the microphone and as he said that chains appeared around them and pin them in place to the ground were they could move " take that" said Luna kicking one of the witches that was holding them Eruka walk up to Alice who could barely lift her head to look at her "look like the little rabbit hop right in to the trap"said Eruka then stabbing her in the heart . Back on the hill Ace was watching them " well look like were done here" said Ace when he felt a sharp pain in his other shoulder he pull back his hand and saw it was blood then look up to see guards coming at him " shit that fucking hurt look like we need to go Kit your up change" said Ace getting up then they change from a sniper rifle to a heavy machine gun and Ace pull the trigger rain bullets at them then turning and running as he ran he Said " Kim Luna Eruka they no i am here so they probably on to u soon so get out when your done and let meet at the pull out zone shit i got to go Ahhh" said Ace then the mike when quiet. Back in the room " Ace Ace come in Ace" said Kim messing with her microphone " what is it Kim" said Luna And Eruka as they pull the three witch soul in a bag " is Ace he was found and he said they are head here two so to meet him at the pull out zone then the Mike when dead we need to go" said Kim with worries in here eyes " hey who in there open up" said a heavy voice from outside the door " come on threw here tadpole boom " said Eruka blowing a hole in the wall As they ran out it they cut threw the ally way being follow by guards " stop you " they yell at them they ran from Ally to ally try two get out when they was cut off by two guard that got around them "crap we are trap " said Luna pull out her swords then Eruka stood in front of her and Kim and said " go i hold them off got and get to Ace" as she threw a lot of tadpole bomb at the guards give the other a chance to run. As Luna And Kim made it out the village the hear Eruka scream come from behind them " we have to go back for her " said Luna to Kim " we don't have time we need to get two Ace" said Kim grabbing her hand and pulling her a long. As they got to the place were the was to meet Ace but he wasn't there they look around and saw no one when the hear a noise they turn around to see Eruka stand the lean on a tree her cloth rip up and she was bleeding " are u ok was u follow " said Kim rushing to help her " no i wasn't i turn in to a frog and gave them the slip so were is Ace" said Eruka looking around "we don't we figured he be here wait for use but we got here he was no were to be found" said Luna with a worry look on her face. they set there wait for Ace and the girls to show but they didn't show then the hurt a noise coming from the trees " who out there show your self " said Luna and Kim stand there ready to fight " no don't it us Kim we need help" said Kat as her and Kit was caring Ace on their shoulders as they lay him down against a tree " what happen "said Kim taking of his trench coat and shirt to see were he was hurt " we was head to this place when we got s rounded by those guards and he was fight most of them off but he was caught by one of their weapon in the side plus he got shoot in his should by one of them" said Kit pacing back and forth as Kim look at the wounds " it nothing to bad i can fix him with my magic " said Kim as she put her hand on his wound a whispered some words that made her hand glow with a bright light and heal Ace wounds " ok let get out of here said Luna helping Ace up " ok said Kim as she open the portal to Death city. " how he doing will he be ok " said Kat and Kit to Stein as he was come out of the nurse office " yes Girls he will be fine just have some new scars you can go in and see him" said Stein as he lit a cigarette and walk away. The girls walk in to to see ace Putin his shirt on and get his stuff " hey Ace how u doing " said Kat and Kit " i am good just tired are you two ok and did we get the witches souls" said Ace putting his trench coat " yes we did now u will just have to get the rest of the soul to change your weapons" said Luna walk in to the room follow by Vlad and Warren" hey Luna Vlad and Warren how you guys doing " said Ace " we are good it good to see you are doing better and there some more people here to see you " said Luna as Luke and Rose and Kim " hey guy"said Ace " you are looking better and nice job on getting the witch soul" said Luke patting Ace on the back " so how is Eruka doing Kim" said Ace as they walk out the door " she doing fine she at my house sleeping" said Kim " well guy we had a fun long day let go home and hope the next day will bring the same said Ace getting in to the car with the girls and driving a way.


End file.
